Dentro del plan
by karin-chan150301
Summary: La verdadera razón de odiar a esa castaña era porque cuando estaba cerca de ella nada salía de acuerdo a sus malditos planes, nada, ella era esa variable que no podía predecir, y eso lo jodía en sobremanera. Advertencia de lemmon.


**Dentro del plan**

Sus mejillas ardían.

¡Joder, eso no estaba en sus planes!

Cuando al llegar su hermana le había dicho que la mujer estúpida estaba en su habitación -pues era de las pocas que estaban acondicionadas para huéspedes-, había pensado en llegar y decirle entre una sarta de insultos que saliera de ahí, o en el mejor de los casos que tomara sus cosas mientras él entregaba su reporte al décimo, obviamente entre sus planes no estaba encontrar a la chica sobre su cama, vistiendo sólo un conjunto de encaje en color negro y rojo que resaltaba a la perfección sus grandes pechos y dejaba poco a la imaginación, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello castaño revuelto, los ojos cerrados, una mano en su boca y la otra tocando debajo de aquellas braguitas mientras gemía palabras poco entendibles.

No, eso no estaba en los planes del guardián de la tormenta.

Sus ojos no podían despegarse de la erótica imagen, menos aún de la mano que se perdía entre las torneadas piernas, del bombeo de aquellos dedos finos en la intimidad de la chica, sintió un tirón en sus pantalones cosa que lo hizo regresar a la realidad, estaba en medio de los pasillos de la base, cualquiera podría encontrarlo husmeando en una de las habitaciones, y sí las cosas tomaban un mal rumbo la chica sobre su cama podría descubrirlo, obviamente él no se arriesgaría a que eso pasara, no era tan estúpido, además estaba seguro de no poder soportar más el solo ser espectador de aquel espectáculo, por lo que decidió retirarse por lo sano.

Tal cual había llegado decidió cerrar la puerta en su totalidad, no quería que nadie más fuera testigo de aquello, camino lentamente hasta estar lo suficiente lejos de aquel lugar infernal, y una vez seguro de que sus acciones pasarían desapercibidas para la castaña se dio el lujo de soltar un gruñido de frustración.

–Cazzo, è sexi –murmuró.

–¡Yo, Gokudera! No pensé que llegarías hoy –y para joder aún más su mal humor se aparecía el idiota del beisbol. –¿Te sucede algo?

–Tche nada que puedas entender –y sin más continuó con su camino.

–Oh, bueno, iré con Haru, Tsuna la está buscando así que...

–¡No! –y antes de que pudiera siquiera analizar lo peculiar que resultaba la situación ya se encontraba tirando del pelinegro llevándolo lo más lejos de su habitación.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó nuevamente el fanático de los deportes.

–La mujer está… durmiendo –y como si aquellas palabras activará su memoria, sus mejillas terminaron rojas ante el recuerdo de aquella sensual y estúpida mujer.

.

.

La noche cayó y en la mansión Vongola todos se encontraban reunidos para disfrutar la cena, claro menos Hibari y Mokuro por obvias razones, el ambiente era jovial, las chicas conversan de todo y nada entre pequeñas risas, y los guardianes dejaban que estás los relajaran intentando participar de vez en cuando en aquella charla trivial, todos excepto aquel peliplata que no perdía de vista en lo más mínimo a Miura, era increíble como aquella chica había cambiado en estos tres años de no verse, para comenzar su cabello estaba más corto de lo que recordaba, sus rasgos eran más finos, su vestimenta más femenina…

–¡Hahi! ¿Haru estuvo ocupando la habitación de Gokudera-san? –chilló sorprendida.

Aunque claro, su actitud seguía siendo de lo más infantil.

–No te preocupes, no creo que le importe en lo más mínimo que estuvieras ahí en su ausencia –Bianchi le restó importancia con aquellas palabras antes de seguir comiendo. –¿No es así Hayato?

Se limitó solo a encogerse de hombros pues su hermana tenía razón, ¿qué más daba si la castaña había dormido en su cama?, ¿qué más daba si había usado su baño? ¿qué más daba si se había masturbado en su habitación innumerables veces? Apretó el cubierto ante esta última idea sintiendo como su sangre hervía, y no precisamente por molestia.

–Y ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte, Haru-chan? –preguntó la vaca estúpida.

–Haru pensaba quedarse solo un par de semanas, a lo mucho un mes –se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso, sí sus cálculos no le fallaban Haru llevaba ahí tres semanas, pues había llegado alrededor de una semana después de que él se fuera, lo que significaba que solo tendría que soportar su molesta presencia un par de días más. –Pero Kyoko-chan me convenció de quedarme más tiempo

–¿Y cuánto sería eso? –preguntó Yamamoto.

–Pues tal vez todo un año, o más –ambas chicas rieron antes de escuchar las celebraciones de la vaca, una sonrisa por parte de la mayoría y una bufido de la tormenta.

–¡Que bien! –y para colmo el jefe estaba de acuerdo con esa tontería, esto era una mierda.

.

.

Sus labios estaban pegados, sus respiraciones agitadas, el rostro de Haru sonrojado ¿qué era más sensual que eso? Tal vez el hecho de que se encontraba totalmente desnuda debajo de su cuerpo, o que sus piernas se anclaban a su cintura permitiéndole entrar mejor, o tal vez el hecho de que gemía su nombre con aquella voz cargada de pasión.

–Hayato… –sus pequeñas manos tiraron de su cabello plata mientras se pegaba más a él, sus deliciosos senos se pegaron a su pecho mandando descargas de placer, no tardó en deslizar sus manos de su trasero a sus pechos y comenzó a mimarlos, no solo con caricias candentes, sino con besos y de vez en cuando mordiscos, marcándola como suya.

–Eres mía, solo mía –gimió contra su oído.

–Sí…

–Dilo, di que eres mía –regresó a su tarea, antes de deslizar una de sus manos hasta su mejilla.

–Yo… soy…

Y como su suerte era jodidamente mala despertó de aquel sueño. –Mierda –soltó por lo bajo

Llevaba días con lo mismo.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenándolo en el proceso, sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo, ¡Joder, parecía un maldito puberto teniendo ese tipo de sueños! Gokudera, a sus 21 años, ya había tenido innumerables amantes, todas de una sola noche, pero eran atractivas y habían sabido aliviar su deseo muy bien, y ahora se encontraba en esa situación de mierda, soñando con la estúpida mujer, como si fuera lo más candente que había visto en su puñetera vida.

Ok admitía que el tiempo le había otorgado un cuerpo despampanante y que su personalidad siempre había sido como un maldito imán para él, incluso admitía que por un tiempo se había sentido atraído por ella, aunque claro había desechado tales pensamientos al notar que sin importar que pasara ella parecía no notarlo en lo más mínimo, incluso cuando el décimo había elegido a Sasagawa y su extraña amistad había comenzado ella pareció no entender las indirectas que le mandaba constantemente, así que con la paciencia de la que era poseedor prefirió dejar de lado aquellos sentimientos y concentrarse en su tarea como guardián y mano derecha.

Fue un alivio para él cuando al cumplir los 18 y todos decidieran viajar a Italia ella declinará la propuesta alegando que había conseguido una beca y quería quedarse en la tranquilidad de Namimori un tiempo. Claro que el décimo le había permitido tal cosa con la condición de que se comunicará con ellos con frecuencia -ese pedido por parte del ángel de Namimori- y que tendría una escolta para evitar ataques, todo iba a la perfección con aquello, hasta que la misma mujer estúpida le pidió a él, al mismo joven que le molestaba todos los días en busca de obtener un poco de su atención, mantener su amistad por medio de mensajes y llamadas, había querido negarse, valla que lo habría querido, pero aquellos dulces ojos mirándole con esperanza no le dejaron más que ceder a su petición.

Y ahora se maldecía por ello.

Maldecía el no haber podido sepultar del todo sus sentimientos, maldecía que ahora todo regresaba con más intensidad, los latidos de su corazón, aquella mujer en sus pensamientos y lo peor, las malditas hormonas haciendo de las suyas.

Se levantó de la la cama y se dirigió al baño con el propósito de darse una ducha helada, necesitaba no solo calmar sus hormonas sino también sus jodidos pensamientos.

Encendió la luz como llevaba haciéndolo ya por varias madrugadas, soltó un suspiro antes de girar una de las llaves del agua, quitarse la ropa y meterse bajo la regadera.

Recargó las manos en las baldosas, mientras sentía la gotas mojar cada parte de su cuerpo y los pensamientos inundar nuevamente su cabeza, no podía permitir que esto continuará así, tan solo llevaba un par de semanas de haber vuelto a ver a esa mujer y su mundo ya estaba de cabeza, así que, una vez que terminó de ducharse tomó una resolución, cortar todo sentimiento por Haru Miura de inmediato, no soportaba más esa estúpida rutina de duchas frías por la madrugada.

.

.

Los días habían pasado muy rápido, estaba a punto de cumplir dos semanas sin mantener ningún contacto con la castaña y claramente sin ningún contratiempo de media noche, agradeció de sobremanera que sus labores como mano derecha fueran una excusa para mantenerse alejado de ella.

–¡Gokudera-san! –chasqueó la lengua al escuchar el tono chillón de la estúpida mujer, sus planes estaban por irse al caño.

–¿Que mierdas quie…? –las palabras murieron en su garganta, ver a esa estúpida mujer en un bikini de dos piezas que resaltaba su cremosa piel, además de lo tentadores tirantes que sujetaban cada una de las piezas a su cuerpo, ¡¿que hacía esa idiota luciéndose así por la mansión? ¿es que acaso no notaba que estaba rodeada de hombres?!

–¡Hahi! ¿Gokudera-san está sonrojado? –preguntó acercando más su rostro al del chico.

–No es "hahi", y ¿quién carajos se sonrojaría por ver a una mujer tan fea como tú? –bramó dirigiendo su vista en otra dirección para disimular el color adquirido.

–Haru no es fea –se defendió molesta.

–Pero sí estúpida –y al notar aquel pequeño puchero de su labio inferior no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad.

–Neandertal –murmuró mirándolo mal.

–Inmadura.

–Estupidera.

–Ya, ya –y dejando a la castaña con la última palabra intervino la hermana del cabeza de césped con su habitual tono dulce. La mujer vestía un traje de baño similar al de su amiga más este en tonos rosas, muy femenino a la vista de cualquiera, haciendo al ojiverde caer en cuenta de un pequeño detalle, todas las mujeres Vongola se encontraban disfrutando en la nueva piscina mientras reían sabrá dios de qué, o mejor dicho a costa de quienes.

–¿Ocurre algo Hayato? –preguntó su hermana acercándose al trío, agradeció internamente que la peli-rosa usará aquellas gafas de sol pues no estaba de humor para sufrir un colapso.

–Solo venía a hacer una ronda de rutina –mencionó antes de bufar y darse la vuelta.

–Etto… Gokudera-san –se detuvo al escuchar la dudosa voz de Miura –Haru no te ha visto estos últimos días así que quería saber si tenías tiempo para tomar algo –escuchar aquella inocente voz que parecía la de un niña de cinco años no era algo sano para el guardián, y él lo sabía de antemano, razón por la que se extrañó de que su propio cuerpo le traicionara y decidiera encararla.

 _No tengo tiempo_.

Esas eran las palabras que pretendía soltar. En cambio, lo que salió fue:

–Supongo.

Se maldijo en ese instante, y se maldijo aún más cuando aquella chica sonriente, presa de la euforia, se lanzó a él estrujando su húmedo cuerpo contra el suyo. Maldita fuera su suerte.

Su cuerpo se tensó y no fue el único que lo noto. La mirada perspicaz de su hermana, así como la sorpresa tangible de el resto de las mujeres se lo hicieron saber.

–¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, estupida?! –gritó separando a la castaña de él.

–¡Hahi! Lo siento Gokudera-san –una sonrisa nerviosa se posó en los labios de la chica. –Haru olvidó que estaba mojada –y mientras decía esto pasó las manos por sus generosos pechos y por su abdomen.

–Tche, no es como si me importara –desvió de inmediato la mirada –solo no lo vuelvas a hacer –y sin más desapareció del lugar.

.

.

Leyó nuevamente aquel párrafo aún sin poder concentrarse del todo. Estúpida mujer con su estúpido y sensual cuerpo que lo estaba perturbando más de lo que debería.

Se pasó la mano por la cara sintiéndose sumamente estresado, aún cuando se había alejado de aquella mujer sus malditos pensamientos la retenían ahí, retenían cada uno de sus gestos a la hora de la comida, retenían aquella risa jovial que soltaban cuando tomaba té con su hermana y el resto de las mujeres Vongola y obviamente retenían los sexys momentos que ella le ofrecía sin ser siquiera consciente de ello.

–Deja de hacer eso –regañó al felino en el suelo quién al escuchar los regaños de su dueño continuó con la tarea de rayar los pisos de la biblioteca. –Tche, no sé ni siquiera porque me molesto.

–¿Gokudera-san? –la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando ver a la castaña quien traía consigo una taza con café. Una sonrisa se tiró de los rosados labios al ver en el sillón de cuero al guardián con Uri a su lado en el suelo.

Dejando el libro de lado observó a la chica, usaba un vestido azul que se abrazaba perfecto a la forma de sus senos, cayendo con vuelo hasta cubrir un poco más de la mitad de su muslo.

La única palabra para definirla: " _sensuale_ ".

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó con el mejor tono de indiferencia que tenía a la mano.

–¡Hahi! Haru solo quería traerte algo –dejó la taza en la mesa frente a él y tomó asiento en el sillón paralelo al suyo. –Además, no estaría de más hablar, hace mucho que no lo hacemos –se removió incómoda en su lugar.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación, sufriría las repercusiones de estar a lado de esa mujer en la noche, lo sabía, pero no podía negarse a la petición de esta y más cuando notaba el rubor cubrir sus mejillas.

–Está bien, aunque no sé de que podemos hablar.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro femenino antes de que la vista de la chica se encontrará con el libro que antes leía el peliplata. –Haru ha leído ese libro –exclamó antes de tomarlo en sus manos y ojearlo.

–¿De qué hablas mujer? Creí que no te interesaba en lo más mínimo –preguntó extrañado. La última vez que había entablado una conversación con la chica sobre el tema que trataba ese libro está terminó llamándolo "amante de lo raro".

–Pero a Gokudera-san sí, así que Haru comenzó a leer ese libro después de que lo encontrara en la librería y recordará que a Gokudera-san le gustan estos temas –habló ojeando el libro.

Está de más decir que el guardián quedó estupefacto ante la confesión de la castaña, no todos los días la castaña hacía algo para complacerlo, tal vez si se tratara de algo para hacer feliz al décimo sus acciones sería de lo más comunes, pero esto era algo… nuevo, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Soltó un suspiro antes llevarse una mano a la frente y cerrar los ojos. Miura no le estaba dejando las cosas fáciles, ¿cómo podía desechar sus sentimientos por ella cuando ésta parecía interesarse por él? Admitía no ser la persona más cursi y sentimental, pero era muy observador, y aquellos pequeños detalles que la chica tenía para con él le tenían con los nervios destrozados.

–Gokudera-san se ve bien con lentes –soltó el cumplido dejando el libro en la mesa.

Dirigió su vista a ella, con esa sonrisa tímida que tantas veces le había visto, la mirada inocente puesta en él, y una nerviosa mano jugando con el dobladillo de su vestido.

–Ya tuve suficiente de esto –murmuró para sí antes de ponerse de pie con toda la intención de irse. Sabía que de seguir ahí terminaría lanzándose sobre la chica, y aquello jamás terminaría bien.

–¡Hahi! E-Espera ¡Gokudera-san! –Miura no tardó en seguirlo hasta que a la mitad del pasillo al fin le dio alcance.

–¿Ahora que quieres? –preguntó de mala gana el ojo esmeralda mientras continuaba con su camino.

–Gokudera-san no debería ser tan grosero –regañó caminando tras él.

–Tu eres molesta y no te estoy reclamando –contestó tajante.

–Eras más amable por teléfono –murmuró.

–Porque no tenía que verte. Podía llamar cuando quisiera y tú contestarías, ahora tengo que soportarte aquí a todas horas aún cuando yo no quiera verte y eso no es de las cosas más agradables –habló sin detenerse. –Así que te agradecería si...

Un sollozo. Se detuvo al escuchar a la mujer hipar, no estaba en sus planes que al girarse la chica tuviera los ojos al borde del llanto.

¡Mierda!

Esa mirada solo la había visto una vez, hacía algunos años, cuando el décimo había escogido a Sasagawa sobre la castaña y el desenlace de eso solo prometía una cosa, lágrimas.

–H-Haru no volverá a molestar –murmuró antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Esperaba un insulto o que lo golpeara, pero que lo dejara a mitad del pasillo mientras ella se retiraba al borde del llanto… eso no estaba en sus planes.

.

.

Lanzó la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello al suelo antes de acercarse y tomar uno de los cigarrillos que descansaban en su mesa y encenderlo mientras abría la ventana y exhalaba el humo.

Durante la cena la castaña había estado particularmente callada, pocas fueron las veces que algo salió de sus labios, incluso cuando las demás habían dicho que irían de compras al día siguiente ella no había demostrado casi nada de euforia, solo una sonrisa se había plasmado en su bello rostro para desaparecer de la misma forma en la que apareció.

La culpa lo golpeó fuerte. Si tan solo no hubiera dicho esas estupideces, si tan solo hubiera continuado con los intentos de conversación de la chica al estar en la biblioteca, si tan solo… si tan solo algo de lo acontecido hubiera estado dentro del plan.

Revolvió su cabello lleno de frustración. Odiaba a esa mujer. La odiaba en verdad, no solo por esa actitud tan infantil que tenía, no solo por el hecho de siempre llevarle la contraria. No. La verdadera razón de odiar a esa castaña era porque cuando estaba cerca de ella nada salía de acuerdo a sus malditos planes, nada, ella era esa variable que no podía predecir, y eso lo jodía en sobremanera.

Apagó el cigarro para tomar la decisión de dar un paseo por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, tal vez eso ayudaría a despejar su alborotada mente.

Los pasillos se encontraban en silencio, algo bastante lógico tomando en cuenta que según su reloj eran las 1:35 de la madrugada, diez minutos después, ni siquiera habiendo recorrido gran parte del lugar no podía dejaba de pensar en el rostro compungido y sus férreos intentos por contener las lágrimas luego de sus malditas palabras que había soltado de sopetón en un intento -que había salido desgraciadamente bien- de librarse de su compañía.

Odiaba ese estúpido de sentimiento de culpa que se instalaba en su pecho ante el recuerdo, cosa que no hacía sino hacer que la odiara y se odiará más a sí mismo.

Se mantuvo mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo, ordenándose a sí mismo que la escena que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente no le importara, estaba pensando en la estúpida mujer más de lo que debería, incluso más que con cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había lidiado.

¡Vamos! El llanto y falso y los corazones rotos eran algo a lo que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a lidiar, pero no, era imposible pensar en la chica Miura como una de las que frecuentaba.

Sí, era infantil.

Si, su voz chillona era tan o más irritante como las de ellas. Bueno, él la definiría más como escandalosa…

Si, era algo estúpida.

Pero no era ni de cerca como ellas, ni en actitud, ni en lo que le hacían sentir.

Un respinguito que bien pudo ser de susto o sorpresa lo sacó de sus sinceramente ridículas cavilaciones que, como ya parecía hacerse habitual, rondaban a la de cabellos castaños.

Alzó la vista encontrándose con la causa de sus migrañas, mirándolo con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, que bien podía compararse con dolor.

La examinó; vestía un delgado -muy delgado- camisón rojo que apenas y alcanzaba a cubrir lo que debería, colgando lastimosamente de uno de sus hombros por medio de un delgado tirante, pues el otro había abandonado su puesto para caer demasiado sensualmente por su hombro lechoso y antojable.

Otra cosa que maldecir, el maldito calor de temporada.

Repasó detalladamente desde sus pies descalzos, subiendo por sus deliciosas piernas sedosas a la vista, llegando hasta sus muslos carnosos, ideales para manosear, que dejaban en evidencia sus caderas anchas y cintura ideal, sus senos grandes y pesados con ese escote que dejaba mucho más a la vista de lo que debería ser legal, pasando por un cuello de cisne descubierto debido al corto cabello ahora despeinado de la mujer que, mierda, era un maldito peligro que no hacía sino atentar contra sus hormonas.

–L-lo siento... Haru no quería... –empezó a murmurar con la cabeza gacha, y aquel tono de voz ahogado que lo había torturado desde la última vez que cruzaron palabras –Haru se irá ahora –terminó luego de segundos sin poder completar su oración. Ya se había dado la vuelta y comenzado su vuelta de regreso a su habitación, que no quedaba a más de seis pasos de allí, cuando sintió que una mano tomaba la suya y la paraba en seco.

–Escucha, yo...

–Ha-Haru no quería causar molestias. Haru se irá ahora –intentó zafarse del agarre del peliplata pero éste solo la aferró más.

–Espera mujer –se acercó más a ella. –Necesito hablar contigo

–No es eso lo que dijiste la última vez –su tono había cambiado a uno inyectado de molestia. –Haru ya no va a molestarte, aunque tampoco va a estar ahí cuando tú lo dispongas, Haru no es un juguete

–Nunca dije que lo fueras –respondió.

–"Porque no tenía que verte. Podía llamar cuando quisiera y tú contestarías, ahora tengo que soportarte aquí a todas horas aún cuando yo no quiera verte y eso no es de las cosas más agradables" eso fue lo que dijiste –se cruzó de brazos antes de bajar la vista y susurrar –Haru no sabe porque terminó confiando en ti si al parecer tu la odias.

–No te odio –murmuró.

–Si lo haces –contestó ella en el mismo tono.

–Te llame todos los días en esos tres años, contesté todos y cada uno de tus mensajes, ¿no te parece que sí te odiara pude haberte dejado en el olvido desde el principio?

–Harías lo que fuera por hacer feliz a Tsuna-san.

–El décimo jamás supo de esas llamadas, puedes preguntarle tú misma si no me crees.

La castaña frunció el ceño levemente al quedarse sin más argumentos, viro sobre sus talones y antes de caminar lo que faltaba para entrar a su habitación, habló.

–Haru ya no se hará ilusiones, Gokudera-san, porque duele cada que dices algo amable para después decir algo hiriente

–¿A qué te refieres? –era su imaginación o la chica se le estaba confesando.

Con una exhalación profunda la castaña se giró para encararlo.

-Gokudera-san lastima a Haru con simples palabras más de lo que Tsuna-san lo hizo cuando la rechazó porque Haru… –la chica calló repentinamente al notar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–Tu ¿Qué? –preguntó el guardián acercándose a la joven más está permaneció en en silencio –Dilo –se acercó más nuevamente recibió solo silencio –¡Carajo, dilo! –la tomó de los hombros haciéndola girar para encontrarse con sus orbes chocolate. –¡Dilo, mujer!

–¡Te amo! –gritó antes de cerrar los ojos y sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse en sobremanera. –Pero Haru sabe… sabe que Gokudera-san no comparte ese sentimiento –el shock del peliplata le permitió deshacerse del agarre sobre sus hombros. Una huida fácil, eso parecía hasta que sintió el tirón de su mano al ser detenida por el chico.

–No –quedó paralizada ante el sonido de aquella voz ronca justo sobre su oído, seguida del golpe de su cuerpo siendo empotrado contra la pared, con la espalda pegada al pecho masculino. –Llevo años creyendo que para ti el único sigue siendo el décimo, años en los que creí que tú solo me veías como un amigo, y ahora tú me sales con esto. No me jodas mujer

–¡G-Gokudera, ¿que... ?! –quiso preguntar la razón de sus recientes palabras pero calló al sentir las manos del aludido aferrando las suyas contra la superficie vertical y como "algo" comenzaba a restregarse lentamente contra su trasero.

–Me enloqueces, estúpida –susurró en su oído, atrapando su lóbulo entre los dientes y mordiéndolo como a una goma de mascar, saboreándolo. –Desde hace mucho.

–¿Q-qué crees que estás haciéndole a Haru? –chilló intentando zafarse, provocando más fricción de su trasero contra la excitación de su agresor.

–¿Tú qué crees, tonta? –rió sarcástico al tiempo que le alzaba ambas manos por sobre la cabeza con una de las suyas y la hacía girar para enfrentarlo. En esa sumisa posición, atrapada entre sus brazos de tal forma que sus pechos se apretujaban entre sí y el camisón permitía ver con mayor claridad las braguitas negras que ya se lucían aún con la tela cubriéndolas, se sintió poderoso, en especial al ver sus mejillas arreboladas y su ceño fruncido, dándole ese aire salvaje que la caracterizaba y lo prendía como a una caldera –Ti amo, stupida donna.

–¡Hahi! –y antes de que pudiera soltar otra palabra sus labios fueron capturados por los del peliblanco. Un beso cargado de sentimientos, anhelo, amor, y al parecer mucha necesidad, de esto último Haru fue consciente al sentir la mano del ojo esmeralda tocando por sobre su camisón. –G-Gokudera-san... alguien puede vernos –habló entre besos.

–Son las dos de la mañana, ¿Quién coño estaría caminando por los pasillos? –preguntó antes de tocar los bordes del camisón y la piel cercana.

–D-Detente… Gokudera… san… –rogó sintiendo los labios del peli plata capturar los suyos. La maestría adquirida por las innumerables amantes salió a relucir en aquel beso, su lengua exploraba con ansias la cavidad de la castaña robándole suspiros furtivos de vez en vez, y al diablo con el oxígeno, nada lo haría apartarse de esa apetitosa boca.

La mano que hasta ese momento se había encargado de mantener presa a la chica descendió por la superficie fría hasta llegar a la altura de sus piernas y en un rápido movimiento la cargó, ella no perdió tiempo y se afianzó a él con las piernas en su cintura y los brazos alrededor de su cuello. –Esto no está bien –murmuró ella contra su oído recibiendo un gruñido y más fricción deliciosa.

–Me importa una mierda –un beso rápido pero apasionado –Y sé que a ti igual –y sin esperar una respuesta volvió a degustar esa boca.

–Aquí no –habló mientras él se entretenía en marcarla con pequeños chupetones –Alguien podría vernos –pero a pesar de sus quejas su cuerpo incitaba al italiano a seguir con aquellos tirones en el pelo y el vaivén de sus caderas.

–No creo que… –los pasos en el pasillo continuo detuvieron sus actos, se miraron sorprendidos hasta que, en un ágil movimiento del ojo esmeralda, entraron a la habitación de la castaña.

–Podría jurar que escuché algo –fuera de la habitación el décimo miraba a todos lados antes de soltar un suspiro cansino. –Debió ser mi imaginación, no debería exigirme demasiado con el papeleo –y diciendo muchas cosas sobre que él no había pedido formar parte de la mafia y como Reborn le explotaba se fue a su habitación.

Ambos amantes soltaron un suspiro de alivio antes de caer otra vez en la situación, cabello revuelto, labios rojos producto de los besos, y mejillas con adorable rubor, sí ella quería frenarlo este era el momento, de lo contrario Hayato no se detendría hasta hacer realidad aquellos sueños donde la protagonista era la castaña. Un beso tímido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–Te amo –susurro para después besar sus labios y descender por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello.

Y al diablo con su cordura, haría que esa mujer gritara su nombre hasta desgarrarse la cuerdas vocales.

Cansado de la posición se giró para después depositarla sin ninguna delicadeza en la cama.

Un deja-vu fue lo que sintió al verla tumbada y excitada en la mullida superficie, y entonces la recordó, tocándose pensando en alguien, mejor dicho, en él, pues con la recién confesión dudaba que ella pudiera fantasear con otro, aunque tendría que salir de dudas, solo por si acaso. Se tiró encima de ella para sin demora apoderarse nuevamente de sus labios cereza.

–Mujer… –la llamó trazando un camino desde su cuello hasta donde ese molesto camisón le permitía. –¿En quién pensabas cuando te tocabas en mi recamara?

–¡¿Hahi?! –las caricias en su espalda y cuello cesaron de inmediato y ella se tensó. –Y-Yo no haría eso…

–Te ví –sus manos se paseaban ansiosas por la suaves y tersa piernas de la fémina. –Ahora contesta

–… –

–¿Fantaseas conmigo? –más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, más ningún sonido salió de los labios de la chica. Bien, Gokudera podía hacerla hablar –¿Fantaseabas con este momento? –ronroneo contra la tersa piel de su cuello mientras de forma lenta deslizaba las manos dentro del camisón. –¿Con mi toque? –caricias efímeras se hicieron presentes sobre su vientre.

–Hayato –su nombre en aquella boca, con aquel tono y la situación se le antojaron excitantes. –No es… Haru no es una pervertida –gimió.

–Entonces ¿Por qué lo hacías? –tentó la suave y tersa piel de sus muslos en la espera de la respuesta.

–Haru… a Haru le gusta cómo se ve Hayato en traje –un sonrojo adorno el rostro de la joven –luce mejor que Tsuna-san. –De ser otra persona, y obviamente otro momento, insultaría a cualquiera que subestimara al décimo, aunque claro, la persona y el momento solo lograban que su ego subiera a niveles antes desconocidos. –¡Ah! –se quejo la chica al recibir una mordida por parte del hombre.

–¿Desde cuando?

–P-poco después de que empezaran las llamadas –las caricias subieron hasta posarse sobre los pechos de aquella escandalosa mujer.

–¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste en mi habitación? –preguntó mientras tocaba con una mano la zona entre las piernas de la chica y la otra apretujaba el montículo que sobresalía de la tela en sus pechos.

–Ca-ca-cada día… –intentó en vano cerrar las piernas ante el nuevo contacto. –L-La primera fue porque encontré una camisa tuya en en el ropero…

–¿Entonces sí sabías que era mi habitación? –cuestiono burlón recibiendo un asentimiento. –Supongo que ya me dijiste todo lo que quería saber –llevo sus manos hasta el borde del camisón para despojarle de este.

Admiro por un segundo todos los rasgos de Miura, como su cabello desprolijo le lucía tan bien si lo combinaba con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, los ojos entrecerrados, los labios hinchados y rojos, los chupones esparcidos por su cuello y escote, una sonrisa torcida se plasmó en su rostro al verle las mismas bragas de aquella ocasión en su habitación, en definitiva se volverían sus favoritas. Con lentitud las bajó hasta la fin tenerla totalmente desnuda.

–Così bella e sensuale, donna stupida –murmuro antes de besar con parsimonia su dulce boca.

–¿Por qué Haru es la única desnuda? –cuestionó con aquel aire inocente que tanto le jodía y le provocaba, las manos de ella subieron la playera hasta poder tocar sus pectorales medianamente marcados.

–Porque así lo quiero –gruñó tomando sus muñecas y apresándolas a ambos lados de su rostro, contra la cama, arrojándose a morder sus pezones y tirar de ellos con fuerza, succionando, cada vez más caliente con los gemidos y agudos grititos que soltaba la Miura diciendo su nombre.

–Ha-Hayato... b-basta... yo... –el sonido del oxígeno abandonando sus pulmones llenó el ambiente cuando, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, su mano dejó libre la de ella y pellizco directamente su la zona entre sus piernas.

–No podrás detenerme, mujer –se separó de sus pezones dolorosamente erguidos para morder rápidamente su carnoso labio inferior, comenzando a repartir besos pequeños por su mejilla hasta llegara su oído, sin detener en ningún momento los movimientos circulares a la pequeña bolita de carne que la tenía de muslos apretados, chillando y retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo –Desde hace eternas semanas me tienes obligado a tomar duchas frías cada que te recuerdo de piernas abiertas en mi cama, tocándote y gimiendo –susurró en su oído, dejando que su mano se extendiera a lo largo de su feminidad para palparla por completo, presionando contra la carne hinchada y húmeda, haciéndola jadear con fuerza. Dos de sus dedos se encargaron de esparcir su excitación por toda su feminidad. La castaña intentaba cerrar sus piernas al tiempo que se removía y gemidos placenteros salían de sus labios –Recuerdo claramente el movimiento que hacían tus dedos –imitó el movimiento que describía metiendo sin más preámbulos ambos dedos en su interior, haciéndola gemir ruidosamente y expandir sus ojos con sorpresa mezclada con la nebulosa de lujuria que ya había visto en sus ojos el día de su llegada. Aquella expresión acabó por romper sus esquemas, exterminando completamente el poco rastro de paciencia que le quedaba, rugiendo al sentir lo caliente y suave que era aquel pequeño y muy apretado pasadizo que se había convertido en el mayor de sus anhelos –Ahora te tocará hacerte responsable de ello –la amenazó al tiempo que sus labios atacaron nuevamente su cuello, mordiendo la blanca piel tan dulce y aparentemente tan inocente, que no podía evitar querer corromperla a base de moratones rojizos y la marca de sus dientes.

–¿Ha-Ha-ru... ? Ah... –se arqueó ante la intrusión de un tercer dedo colándose casi a la fuerza en ella, haciéndola ver luces de colores tras sus ojos apretados.

–Si mujer –le contestó con una sonrisa altanera al verla gemir bajo sus dedos. Tomó su pequeña mano y la metió dentro de sus pantalones, guiándola para que tocara con fuerza su erección ya dolorosamente excitada –¿Lo sientes? –le preguntó, haciendo que su mano frotara con violencia su falo duro, como a él le gustaba –Voy a meterlo dentro, tanto que no podrás caminar en días –la sola idea provocó que apretara la endemoniadamente suave mano de su maldita mujer hasta que ella sintió que se la exprimía. Aún así, una sonrisa maliciosa surcó sus labios.

–¿No crees que te estás dando demasiado mérito? Tal vez no llegues ni a la primera ron... –las palabras murieron en su boca ante la invasión enorme del peliplata en su sensible pasaje. ¿En qué momento se había despojado de los pantalones? Esa pregunta poco le importo.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pensar en si ella estaría bien recibiendo a semejante bestia en su interior. No. Él pasó directo a la acción tomando sus muslos con ambas manos y arrodillarse en la cama llevándose su cadera con él, impulsando hacia adelante al tiempo que la empujaba a ella para recibirlo a mitad de su camino.

El orgasmo femenino no se hizo esperar.

Ninguna otra palabra coherente volvió a salir de los labios de la muchacha, pues su boca se encontró demasiado ocupada dejando salir gritos y jadeos cargados de escandalosa lujuria, alentándolo a moverse con brutalidad, queriendo partir en dos aquel pequeño cuerpo.

Sin salir en ningún momento de su interior tomó con muy poca delicadeza el brazo de la castaña y la volteó, dejándola arrodillada en la cama dándole la espalda.

De esta forma sus embestidas la penetraron hasta el punto de sentir que su interior era placenteramente desgarrado, llevándola al que sería su segunda vez tocando el cielo esa noche.

–¿Qué tanto decías? –masculló burlón en su oído, arremetiendo contra ella aún más fuerte que antes y estrujando uno de los pesados pechos de su compañera, que sólo pudo echar su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como retorcía de un lado a otro el pequeño botón que coronaba la aureola, dejándole sin saberlo el camino libre hacia su cuello al cual se dedicó de llenas de mordidas y chupetones, ahogando también sus gruñidos fruto de la increíble sensación de placer que los invadía.

Haru sentía que iba a desfallecer, las arremetidas del guardián de la tormenta se tornaban cada vez más violentas, la cama crujía bajo sus embistes y chocaba con fuerza la pared, agradeció encontrarse en un ala deshabitada de la mansión. Le dolía, su intimidad le dolía tanto que sabía no se sentiría lindo en la mañana, pero es que el placer que le generaba era aún más grande que eso, lo opacaba de tal manera que quedaba sólo como una simple molestia.

Nada de lo que había imaginado en sus sueños más sucios podría compararse con el placer y la emoción que le generaban las acometidas y gruñidos casi animales de su amante.

De la nada el ritmo cambió, y lo que antes era rápido se había convertido en huracán.

Una... dos... tres... el peliplata soltó una maldición en italiano por lo bajo y cayó sobre ella.

.

.

La mañana llegó a la mansión de una forma muy… particular.

Perplejos, todos miraban como el guardián de la tormenta peleaba con Haru, eso era algo normal, pero claramente la situación resultaba rara al ver al peliplata solo en boxers y a la chica cubriendo su desnudez con la sábana de seda.

–¡Largo, maldito pervertido!

–¡Eso no dijiste anoche, estúpida!

–¡Haru no es estúpida! –se defendió cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana. –Además no fue Haru quien se lanzó sobre Hayato.

–¡¿Que no? ¿Es que acaso tus neuronas son tan lentas que no recuerdas lo de anoche?!

–¡No lo digas así! –chilló ruborizada. –Maldito neandertal

–Mujer estúpida.

–Haru no…

Y entonces cayeron en cuenta del lío que estaban armando, a mitad del pasillo, además de que al parecer todos sus amigos se habían acercado al escuchar tremendos gritos por parte de ambos.

El idiota del béisbol, Chrome, el cabeza de césped, la vaca estúpida, I-pin, Fuuta, Giannini, Kurokawa, Sasagawa, su hermana y por supuesto el décimo veían atónitos la escena.

–¡Kya! –grito la chica antes de entrar a su habitación dando un portazo.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del peliplata, tendría que acostumbrarse a que las cosas jamás le saldrían de acuerdo al plan, y menos sí Miura Haru sería una constante en estos.

–Etto… Gokudera-kun ¿Q-Que haces en la habitación de Haru? –aunque claro primero tendría que lidiar con las preguntas de todos.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Y he aquí otra aportación en este fandom que tanto amo, aún tengo dudas sobre los lemons así que díganme si les gusto, háganmelo saber con un hermoso review.

2.- Agradezco a Uzumaki Manaka-chan por ayudarme con la redacción de este fic, así como a quienes leen y dejan reviews.

3.- Personajes de Akira Amano, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
